<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Woo a Warlock by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592133">How to Woo a Warlock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aithusa &amp; Gwaine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Crack, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Ealdor, Family Feels, First Time, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pining, Protective Arthur, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Scars, Sex, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine's attempting to Court an oblivious Merlin, what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MERLINfanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Courting a Warlock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwaine has decided to pursue his interest in Merlin. He doesn’t take the decision lightly, because he knows that he isn’t exactly what Merlin deserves, but he figures that he can make Merlin happy. That he will prove just how much he adores the servant, and so he sits down with the Knights and decides to recruit their help. After all, they are the people that are closest to him and Merlin, and so will know how best to pursue the illusive servant.</p><p>‘I’m in love with Merlin.’ Lancelot closes his mouth, whatever he was about to say forgotten, and turns to look at Gwaine. Elyan raises an eyebrow, Leon’s eyes widen comically, and Percival just maintains a straight face.</p><p>‘Are you asking for our blessing?’ It was a genuine question, and Gwaine realised they weren’t at all surprised by his statement. Perhaps it was obvious.</p><p>‘No. I’m asking for your assistance.’ That caused a grin, happy smiles that Gwaine had not seen in a while. Evidently, they were just as excited about this as he was.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Good morning, Merlin.’ The servant looked across, a fond smile on his face, while Gwaine hopped up onto the trunk and looked out across the field.</p><p>‘Good morning, Sir Gwaine.’ He had just finished polishing Arthur’s armour, and had opted to watch the Knights training today. The King had been particularly boastful today, taking on both Elyan and Leon at the same time.</p><p>‘What brings you to the training ground?’ He looked across to Gwaine, who was using his most charming smile. Merlin found it quite amusing, Gwaine did love to flirt, not that Merlin minded. He was glad that he’d found friends amongst the group, Gwaine and Lancelot especially.</p><p>‘To make sure his Highness doesn’t let his pride overwhelm him.’ The Knight snorted with amusement, and Merlin was pleased that he’d amused him.</p><p>‘Would you care to see him bested?’ It wasn’t that Merlin didn’t think Gwaine was capable, he was more worried about seeing one of the idiots hurt. Still, he knew that if he said no, Gwaine would not issue a challenge. Merlin felt strangely powerful, shook the feeling quickly and looked across to where Arthur had put Elyan flat on his back.</p><p>‘It would make my day.’ Merlin answered honestly, and the Knight grinned. He drew his sword, moving across to where the Knights were training, and Merlin forgot about the armour he was holding, turning his attention to the duo.</p><p>Arthur agreed, eager to fight. Gwaine allowed him to make the first hit, to go on the attack. What Arthur had in skill, Gwaine easily met in stamina. Usually, he brought work to the training grounds, to be productive while keeping an eye on the King. Now, he spent the time watching the two fight, how they both blocked and parried and kicked up dirt.</p><p>The other Knights had backed off, the younger ones that had come to practice lowering their weapons to watch. It was quite a sight, both moving faster than seemed possible, panting and sweating as they attempted to disarm the other. Arthur placed a hit, Gwaine losing footing and knocking to the ground. The King went for his sword-hand, but Gwaine kicked out his leg and Arthur fell, Gwaine’s sword hitting Arthur’s training sword. It fell, hit the ground and Gwaine held his sword to Arthur’s breastplate, before removing it quickly and offering him a hand.</p><p>Arthur was quite happy to lose to his Knights, on the rare occasion it happened. This was no different, he clapped Gwaine on the back, expecting the Knight to go and boast to the group. Merlin thought that would happen, too, and was surprised when Gwaine jogged across to him.</p><p>‘That smile better not leave your face.’ Gwaine remarked, winking at him in such a way that Merlin laughed.</p><p>‘You reek, Sir Knight. Perhaps a bath would do you well.’ And with that, Merlin took Arthur’s armour back in the direction of the storage.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine decided a second attempt was in order, sauntered across to where Merlin was with Elyan, Gwen and Lancelot. He looked up, those blue eyes just as expressive as always, and Gwaine grinned.</p><p>‘Such a beautiful day, is it not?’ Merlin looked amused, a smile twitching at the edge of his lips. Gwaine did not mind being the source of amusement, not if it meant that smile stayed in place. Merlin deserved so much more than he was being gifted, deserved somebody to love him. Gwaine did not mind being that person.</p><p>‘Indeed it is, Sir Gwaine. What can we do for you?’ He offered out his hand to the Warlock, watched the confusion on his face, the disbelief that Gwaine would be there just for him.</p><p>‘A walk, perhaps?’ The Knight inquired, and Merlin accepted the hand up, dropping it once they were standing. A shame, Gwaine rather enjoyed the feeling.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Would you like to learn?’ Merlin was unsure why Gwaine was spending so much time with him, did he suspect something? Did he feel sorry for him? Or was he genuinely wanting to be friends? Merlin hoped it was the last one, had grown used to the Knight’s company.</p><p>‘If you wouldn’t mind teaching me. I can’t promise to be that good.’ Gwaine offered one of his short-blades, which Merlin hesitantly took. It made sense, that he learnt how to defend himself with something other than his Magic. Hands reached for his hips, moved him until he was flush against Gwaine’s body. A foot came between his, kicked one of his legs out slightly.</p><p>‘Like this.’ Gwaine muttered, lips close to the back of his neck, and Merlin was slightly confused by the way his Magic swirled happily at the contact.</p><p>Still, half a day later, Merlin lay back on the ground. Sore, bruised, but ultimately it had been a good time. Gwaine flopped down beside him, sweaty but with a pleased smile, and Merlin felt the urge to tell him.</p><p>It almost slipped past his lips, the secret he kept hidden so well, and Gwaine was staring at him with a curious expression.</p><p>‘What were you going to say?’ The sudden fear of rejection bloomed brighter than he’d ever expected, and he looked back to the sky, schooling his emotion.</p><p>‘Nothing.’</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine hid in the shadows, watched Merlin as he laughed, tipped his head back in the dark and watched the butterflies float upwards. His love, a sorcerer. It made sense really, when Gwaine thought about it. Branches that fell, a King somehow alive despite his idiocy, a manservant that somehow managed to survive so many assassinations.</p><p>The butterflies were blue, glittered in the low light and swirled around, while Merlin’s eyes glowed golden. It made something heavy settle in his chest, a tightness that he couldn’t alleviate, it felt like his heart might burst. </p><p>He looked beautiful. Like a God, an Angel, whatever religion he was supposed to believe in. The only person he would lay his faith down for, was the sorcerer in front.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin was grooming one of Arthur’s horses, Gwaine perched on the far wall chatting away. It was a peaceful time, Merlin rarely saw the Knight out of his armour, yet he was on his day off. Merlin was listening to tales of Gwaine’s childhood, although the Knight danced around some topics. It was clear that this was his new family, and Merlin was quite happy to be part of it.</p><p>‘I have the end of the week off, I was thinking about visiting my Mother.’ He wasn’t sure why he told the Knight that, surely he didn’t care that much, but Gwaine seemed intrigued. Leaning forwards, eyes twinkling with mischief and wonder, and Merlin knew that gaze all too well.</p><p>‘Could I come?’ Merlin blinked, confused, wondered why Gwaine would ever want to do such a thing. Still, he seemed excited and hopeful, and Merlin did want to show his friend his childhood home.</p><p>‘Of course. You should ask Arthur, though.’ Gwaine rolled his eyes, and Merlin wondered If now was the time to tell Gwaine that he was a bastard-born child, that the people of Ealdor would probably bring such a thing up.</p><p>Then again, Merlin was worried his new friend might leave at such a revelation, so he shut his mouth and pretended that nothing was wrong.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine hated Arthur. Not literally, he was thankful that Arthur treated Merlin with at least some respect, even if the sorcerer deserved the entire world. The King had heard of Merlin’s plan to visit Ealdor, and had decided it would be the perfect trip for the group of them to go on. Lady Morgana declined, staying she would stay behind.</p><p>It was then that Gwaine put two and two together, realised that the person that must have convinced Lady Morgana to give up her hatred for Uther was Merlin. That he was the one that helped her nightmares stop, and her become the woman she was now.</p><p>Anyway, back to his current annoyance, Arthur was coming to Ealdor. The Knights looked apologetic, but Leon whispered to him that they would try and keep Arthur away from them.</p><p>Merlin was looking paler now than he had before, even though he agreed to Arthur inviting himself. When Gwaine asked, the servant said nothing, although he did ask if they could continue his training that afternoon.</p><p>It was one of his favourite times, just the two of them in the woods. He kept hoping that, with time, Merlin might trust him enough to tell him his secret. So, at the end of the training when they were both exhausted, he was hopeful when Merlin hesitantly looked across.</p><p>‘I don’t want you to judge me.’ Gwaine looked across, wondered if the man had any idea how stunning he was. How smart, how beautiful, how Gwaine hung on ever word that he spoke.</p><p>‘The people in Ealdor, they might not be very accepting of me.’ This was not his secret about his Magic, but it was something. Gwaine offered what he hoped was an honest smile, was tempted to take Merlin’s hand, but instead placed his hand over his heart.</p><p>‘I don’t have a father. My mother wasn’t married.’ Anger bubbled in his gut, knowing that Merlin thought this was worthy of rejection. Like Gwaine would ever care about something like that. He sat up, looked across at his friend and shook his head.</p><p>‘Oh Merlin, that doesn’t make you or your Mother a bad person. I could never judge you for such a thing.’ When the younger smiled, Gwaine plucked a flower from the side, reached up to tuck it behind Merlin’s ear. It was a soft touch, perhaps Merlin would realise what he was attempting, that he had feelings for the servant.</p><p>But no, Merlin just laughed, a pure sound that warmed his chest.</p><p>‘Gwaine, you’re the sappiest Knight I’ve ever met.’ Good, it meant he was doing his job right.</p><p>**</p><p>The journey to Ealdor was exciting, Gwaine stayed by his side and told stories of drunken maidens and tavern brawls, Merlin indulging the Knight and laughing along when appropriate. The others just rolled their eyes, and Arthur kept giving them weird looks, so Merlin was happy. Arriving at the village, he quickly dismounted his horse to go in search of his Mother, trusting that they wouldn’t get in trouble while he was gone.</p><p>‘Mum!’ He’d missed her, hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him, before she was scanning him for any injuries. Upon finding none, he watched her relax, before her attention turned to the group of Knights that were no doubt investigating the Village.</p><p>‘They wanted to go out Hunting.’ Merlin provided, and Hunith chuckled. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, before looking to the others.</p><p>‘Too proud to come and give me a hug, Arthur?’ Merlin watched the King flush, before he came across to greet her. Hunith embraced him, before pressing a kiss to his forehead just as she had done to Merlin. Arthur looked pleased, a proud little smile on his face as she looked around.</p><p>‘Now, you boys must be hungry…’</p><p>‘Mum…’</p><p>‘Hush now, Merlin. Knights need feeding.’ He didn’t bother arguing, just watched as Arthur followed her back to his home. Brilliant.</p><p>**</p><p>His attempts to flirt with Merlin were slightly subdued, he did not want to disrupt the harmony of the group whilst Merlin was visiting his Mother. He seemed happy, and when Hunith asked him to go and collect firewood, Gwaine was the first to volunteer.</p><p>‘She’s a good woman.’ Gwaine remarked, watched the blush come back to Merlin’s cheeks.</p><p>‘She has a soft spot for feeding people. Especially people who compliment her.’ Like the group were doing, Gwaine realised. He chuckled, bundled up some of the wood, before following Merlin back. He stacked it outside, Gwaine copying, before he hesitated to go inside.</p><p>‘Gwaine?’</p><p>‘She lives remarkably well, for a single woman.’ He saw Merlin’s guilt, had figured out where most of Merlin’s pay went as soon as he’d seen the clothing Hunith wore. She may not live lavishly, but she had more than most.</p><p>‘She needs it more than I do.’ Merlin protested, and Gwaine held his hands up in surrender. He’d been born into nobility, but knew how fickle it was, he’d much have preferred something like this.</p><p>‘I’m not judging, Merlin. It’s an honourable thing.’ The relief was palpable, Merlin surprisingly hugging him briefly. Gwaine hugged back, glad that he’d had some progress, before following him back inside the hut.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin was wandering around, trying to locate the Knights. He found them by the edge of the forest, sparring with each other, while his Mum stood by Gwaine’s side. They were deep in discussion, so he did not want to interrupt, not until Gwaine left her side to come across.</p><p>‘Morning.’ Merlin greeted, and the Knight offered a dazzling smile.</p><p>‘Happy you came?’ The servant asked, and Gwaine looked around the village, then focused on him.</p><p>‘Very much so.’ Merlin looked away, surprised to find he was blushing, he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Still, it was a hot day he supposed.</p><p>‘Would you like to go on a walk?’ Merlin asked before he could stop himself, then went to backtrack, but Gwaine was already nodding.</p><p>‘Lead the way.’</p><p>Merlin had only ever walked this path with Will, so it was odd to do so with Gwaine. Still, the Knight seemed intrigued by the carvings on the trees, or the small hidey holes that they had played in as children.</p><p>‘I heard about your friend. I’m sorry for your loss.’ Merlin thanked him, a sad smile on his face. It hurt a lot, to lose Will, especially with the lie over his death.</p><p>‘I know it may be illegal in Camelot, but I have no judgement on people with Magic. If you ever want to talk about Will…’ He looked to Gwaine, who was offering a sincere smile. Merlin was slightly surprised by the statement, then remembered that Gwaine was not from Camelot, didn’t have the same prejudices that many did. It was reassuring, and yet again, he was tempted to tell Gwaine the truth. He went to, opened his mouth to speak, before he quickly shut it.</p><p>‘C’mon, I want to show you the lake.’ Gwaine’s sad smile turned to a grin, and Merlin led him to the place where him and Will spent most of their childhood. It was a relatively large lake, for a village the size of Ealdor.</p><p>‘It’s always warm, Mum says it’s Magic.’ Gwaine looked fascinated, before bending down to dip his fingers in.</p><p>‘Magic?’ He looked at it in awe, but Merlin just laughed.</p><p>‘It comes from underground, the heat.’ It wasn’t Magic, but Gwaine still looked pleased, before turning to Merlin.</p><p>‘Fancy a swim?’</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin had almost told him. Gwaine had watched it flit across his expression, the temptation to tell him the truth, and Gwaine was impressed. If Arthur and the others didn’t know, after eight years of service, then he was doing well considering he hadn't known Merlin for that long. It seemed that Merlin was the only one that didn’t realise Gwaine’s flirtations were genuine, even his Mother had pulled him aside.</p><p>‘You care for him, no?’</p><p>‘I do. I’d do anything for him.’ The truth, he’d move mountains if he had to.</p><p>‘Good, he deserves someone to look after him. You’re a good man, Sir Gwaine.’ He had protested the nobility, had no desire to ever be addressed by it. She watched him, before patting his arm, and Gwaine had realised that was approval.</p><p>Now, he stripped off his shirt, while Merlin was spluttering about how the others might be waiting. He didn’t wait for an answer, flicked his belt from the loops and stepped from his trousers. Wearing just his undergarments, he dived into the lake, pleasantly surprised by the warm temperature.</p><p>‘Coming in?’ Merlin looked nervous, and Gwaine could not figure out why. He was confused to find worry on Merlin’s face, perhaps shame, and Gwaine was confused.</p><p>‘Could you, could you just turn around?’ He went to argue, to say that there was nothing wrong with the way he looked, but he also had to obey. He turned, heard the clothes hit the floor, before the water rippled as Merlin climbed in.</p><p>When he turned back, Merlin had lost the panic, was happily swimming. Gwaine didn’t bring it up, rejoiced in the fact that Merlin had followed his suggestion.</p><p>Hours of swimming, before Gwaine propped himself up on a rock, rested against it and watched Merlin dive under the water. He looked stunning, so happy in this lake, like the rest of his worries just slipped away.</p><p>‘Can I show you something?’ Oh, was this it? Gwaine nodded, excited, before he realised it was not the Magic Merlin was going to show. He came closer, looked around the clearing like he was worried someone might see. Then, he moved out of the water to the rock.</p><p>Gwaine’s eyes wandered, of course they did, Merlin was gorgeous. But he understood what Merlin was trying to show him. There was a scar on his chest, circular in shape, too circular to be anything other than Magic. Other scars, pale on his skin, ones that Gwaine wished he knew about. Merlin looked worried, but Gwaine just reached out hesitantly, waited for Merlin’s jerky nod before brushing a thumb over what he concluded had to be a burn.</p><p>‘Is this the worst of them?’ Merlin shook his head, slowly turned, and Gwaine felt his heart stop. Whip-marks, he would recognise them anywhere, but that wasn’t what he was staring at. Raised veins, a nasty scar that he identified as a Serket sting. Impossible to survive. He reached out, didn’t ask this time, just had to feel the skin to be sure.</p><p>‘Oh, Merlin…’ Gwaine murmured, wished he could promise that he would never be hurt in that way again. But, as ever, Arthur had to go and ruin the moment.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin dived back under the water, away from where Gwaine was sitting as Arthur’s voice rang out. The last thing he needed was the King to stare at his skin, to ask questions that Merlin couldn’t answer.</p><p>‘Not inviting us, Merlin?’ The servant looked back to the King, before gesturing to the lake.</p><p>‘It’s all yours, Sire.’ Merlin almost missed the look the Knights shot Gwaine, before they were joining. There was no way that Merlin could get out while they were here, so he had to keep swimming for longer.</p><p>‘Does he know?’ Lancelot murmured, nodding across to Gwaine. Merlin shook his head quickly, nervous that someone might overhear them.</p><p>‘Not yet. But he’s seen the marks.’ Lancelot had never seen them, but Merlin had briefly told him that he had some injuries from his job defending Arthur. His friend nodded, looked across to where Arthur was splashing Percival.</p><p>‘I’ll get them out, and let you know when you can get out.’ He thanked the Knight, who swam across to Arthur.</p><p>He waited until Arthur and the other Knights had gone, before Lancelot returned to the shore.</p><p>‘You’re good.’ He thanked him while Gwaine watched the interaction. He climbed out of the water, watched Lancelot’s gaze drop to the wounds, but he said nothing. Instead, he cleared his throat and walked back to the Village.</p><p>**</p><p>They were back in Camelot, and Gwaine was moving onwards with his plan to woo the Sorcerer. Flowers, occasional snacks, his undying attention, but Merlin still seemed to not get the hint. Even Arthur was staring at him, having figured it out. The King hadn't said anything, other than to glare occasionally when Gwaine was being an idiot.</p><p>The tournament was the greatest opportunity he could have asked for. The King was not competing, sadly, but he had put forwards his five best Knights to stand for Camelot. Gwaine was in the tent, ready for the introduction to the games. Jousting was first, and Gwaine had a plan.</p><p>‘Nervous?’ Merlin asked, helping him buckle up his armour.</p><p>‘Not at all. For Camelot, and all that.’ He joked, and Merlin rolled his eyes. The servant gave him one last look, before leaving to go to the King.</p><p>They rode out, Gwaine watching as Elyan went first. He trotted to the King’s stand, bowed to the King, then asked Gwen for a token to ride with. This was traditional, to ask those closest for a token to fight. Gwen was his sister, his closest kin, so it made sense.</p><p>Elyan won his, hardly surprising, and Leon went next. He didn’t ask for a token, that wasn’t surprising, and fought against his opponent. Percival went next, then Lancelot, who asked the Lady Morgana for a token. That wasn’t surprising either, she blessed him with a bit of fabric from the hem of her dress, which he tucked into his armour before riding to his station.</p><p>Gwaine rode out last, moved to the King’s box to bow to Arthur, who gave him a nod. Then, Gwaine turned his attention to Merlin, who was looking highly bored of the competitions already.</p><p>‘Would you give me your token, Merlin of Ealdor?’ A couple of the maids giggled, people nudging and smiling at the evident display of affection, but Merlin just looked confused. Of course he did, the servant was still blind, even as he handed Gwaine his neckerchief. Gwaine tucked it into his breastplate, riding off with a smug smile.</p><p>At least everybody else had figured out that he was trying to Court Merlin, even if the sorcerer had not yet figured it out.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin was patching Gwaine up, dabbing at some of the wounds, when Lancelot came walking into the tent. He had lost to Elyan, while Leon had lost to Percival. Gwaine had beaten a Knight from a foreign Kingdom, and there was one other Knight, Sir Patrick, left.</p><p>‘You did well.’ Lancelot commented, sitting beside them. Gwaine grunted, Merlin apologising before going back to dealing with the cuts.</p><p>‘It’s all in the token, my friend.’ Gwaine remarked, while Merlin felt the heat returning to his cheeks. Why was he getting so bothered, when Gwaine was attempting to be his friend? He should be happy, he had always wanted someone to confide in. After the tournament, he decided it would be the time he would tell Gwaine about his Magic.</p><p>‘You’re up against Percival, next.’ The groan that left Gwaine’s lips made Merlin smirk, finishing his work and stepping back.</p><p>‘Hurry up, wouldn’t want you to miss your fight.’ Merlin remarked, before leaving the tent. He almost barrelled into Arthur, who halted when he saw Merlin.</p><p>‘Where’s Gwaine?’</p><p>‘Just getting dressed.’ Merlin stated, confused by the shock on Arthur’s face.</p><p>‘For the fight?’ Merlin added, seeing his King’s confusion, and Arthur quickly nodded.</p><p>‘Right, of course.’ And with that, the King walked into the tent, leaving a very confused Merlin behind him.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine looked up the moment Arthur entered the tent, offered a mock-salute in his direction.</p><p>‘Princess.’</p><p>‘Gwaine. Lancelot.’ He nodded to each, before his gaze focused on Gwaine, and the Knight could already tell he was about to be scolded. Instead, Arthur sighed, shook his head.</p><p>‘Don’t hurt him.’ That was, apparently, all the blessing he was going to get from Arthur, who was already marching off to find Percival and Elyan. Gwaine watched him go, before looking up to Lancelot. He hadn't yet had the chance to wonder why the Knight knew about Merlin’s scars, before he’d come to the conclusion that he had to know about the Magic.</p><p>‘You know.’ Lancelot almost dropped the helmet he had offered out, looking around the tent before focusing on Gwaine.</p><p>‘He didn’t tell me. I figured it out.’ Gwaine clarified, and Lancelot relaxed.</p><p>‘I saw him use it, he didn’t tell me specifically. He hasn’t ever told anyone.’ Oh, so Gwaine was going into unchartered territory. That hint might have been nice to know earlier, he supposed, but he could deal with it. It just meant he was more determined to show Merlin that he was a trustable person, that he would keep the secret.</p><p>‘Gwaine, about Merlin. Just… don’t mess him around, okay?’ He sighed, placed a hand over his heart, and Lancelot gave him a quick look, before leaving the tent. Why did everyone presume he would hurt Merlin?</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin couldn’t help the proud smile as Gwaine was declared champion, Arthur bestowing the gift of gold across to him. The crowd was cheering, pleased that a Knight of Camelot had won such an honour, and Gwaine soaked up the praise. He then turned to Merlin, wiggled the money with a grin.</p><p>‘Tavern?’ Merlin snorted with laughter, left the stands to go across to the Knight.</p><p>‘You could probably just about pay off all your debts with that.’ Gwaine rocked back, placed a hand over his heart in offence.</p><p>‘You wound me, Merlin.’ The servant snickered at the sight, before Gwaine looked around the still-cheering stadium.</p><p>‘I want out of this armour. I think my bruises have bruises.’ Merlin followed dutifully, considering the King would not need his assistance till dinner. Helping Gwaine out of his armour, before the Knight turned and suggested a ride.</p><p>‘We could go to the Lake of Avalon, swim out and relax? Plus, I have money to bribe the cook into a picnic.’ It sounded like an idea that Merlin could support, plus Arthur would not need him till late evening.</p><p>Merlin didn’t ask why he didn’t invite anyone else, just rode out of Camelot with Gwaine by his side. The lake was important to him, ever since he lost Freya, and sitting on the bank of it while snacking on pastries gave him time to think.</p><p>‘You look lost in thought. I might even call the expression sad.’ Gwaine remarked, throwing a grape in his direction. Merlin scowled, caught it regardless.</p><p>‘I lost someone here.’ He couldn’t tell who was more shocked, Gwaine or him, at the revelation.</p><p>‘Who?’ Gwaine asked softly, looking at him with such concern. Merlin paused, before deciding that Gwaine had gone to all this effort, he might as well be polite enough to offer some truths.</p><p>‘Freya. She… she was captured by bounty hunters, and I helped her escape. We were going to run away together, but…’ He froze, remembered the horrible cry as she was pierced with Arthur’s sword.</p><p>‘She was cursed, she would turn into a Bastet at night. Arthur had no choice, he had to go after her, and I didn’t get there in time. I brought her here, but she died before the lake could heal her.’ He knew that Gwaine would be aware of the mystic properties of the lake, that he would understand why Merlin brought her here.</p><p>A hand took his, squeezed softly, and Merlin realised he must have been crying, for his friend was offering a small smile.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Merlin.’ Strangely, it felt good for someone else to know.</p><p>‘It’s alright, I know she’s moved on, and I’m happy she’s found peace.’ Gwaine shuffled closer, which Merlin did not protest, leaning against the Knight slightly.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine and Merlin were walking through the woods, when Merlin suddenly halted. Gwaine turned to him, saw the frown on his face, and he knew this was the moment. It was about to happen, Merlin was going to tell him the truth.</p><p>‘Can I…’ Oh yes, he was ready to be the first. Gwaine offered what he hoped was his best listening face, looked to his hopefully-future-lover.</p><p>‘Can I show you something?’ Okay, so he wasn’t going to say it. But that was okay, they could do it this way. Gwaine nodded, surprised when Merlin reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging him through the woods.</p><p>Were they too close to Camelot? That was unlikely, Merlin had practiced Magic right on the outskirts of the Castle. Still, Gwaine kept up, beginning to doubt it after the walk stretched on.</p><p>They arrived at what appeared to be a hut, and Gwaine reached for the sword that was pinned. Merlin shot him a look, and he abandoned the gesture, followed Merlin inside.</p><p>‘What are we doing here, Mer…’ He was cut off, however, when a pair of blue eyes peeked up at him. It was followed by a chirping sound, and, out from the shadows, crept a Dragon.</p><p>A bloody Dragon.</p><p>‘I’m a Dragonlord. The last Dragonlord.’ Gwaine sat down quickly, trying to process the new information. His love, his partner, his heart, was a Dragonlord. And a sorcerer. In a place where both things were illegal. Oh, Gwaine’s head was spinning, but Merlin was looking panicked.</p><p>‘Say something.’ The sound broke his heart, Merlin looked ready to cry, and Gwaine reached out towards the small creature.</p><p>‘What in blazes are you doing in Camelot? You could be killed!’ The Dragon flinched, before Gwaine collected himself and reached for it, carefully, and it began to creep out, sniffing hesitantly. Merlin crouched down, joining the duo on the floor, and shuffled nervously.</p><p>‘Gaius is my Uncle. And I like Camelot.’ Gwaine considered both answers, then concluded that there was further information to this story. But, if Merlin was not ready to tell him about the Magic, then Gwaine accepted that. Plus, this was a good step forwards, a bridge.</p><p>‘Does anyone else know?’ He inquired, as the Dragon left the darkness and crawled up onto his lap. He was an odd fellow, white scales and eyes that he thought were supposed to be gold, but they were like Merlin’s.</p><p>‘Gaius knows about Aithusa. Lancelot knows that I’m a Dragonlord, as does Lady Morgana.’ That confirmed Gwaine’s suspicions about Lady Morgana knowing about his Magic. The Dragon now had a name, and Gwaine spoke it and rejoiced when the Dragon curled closer.</p><p>‘He likes you.’</p><p>‘I thought there weren’t any Dragons alive.’ He scratched him between his eyes, the Dragon rumbling happily.</p><p>‘I hatched Aithusa myself.’ Merlin sounded so proud, and he realised that this step of trust was a big deal for Merlin. He looked across to the Sorcerer, then to the Dragon, and felt his heart swell with pride.</p><p>‘I’ll keep this secret, if in return I can visit him.’ That had been the right thing to say, Merlin’s smile could have kept him smiling for weeks.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin dozed in the sun, enjoying the day he had off, although he was missing Gwaine’s usual company. The Knights were training, and Gaius had no need of him today, so he was with Gwen.</p><p>‘Finished!’ He turned, laughed when he saw the flower-crown she’d made for him, before placing it on his head and grinning across at her. The entire thing made Gwen burst into laughter, and Merlin figured he’d done his job well. He did like spending time with Gwen, the two of them had grown closer over the past couple of weeks, just like him and Gwaine.</p><p>Mind you, they’d always been good friends. Gwen’s laughter turned out to be infectious, and pretty soon they were both clutching at their sides, trying desperately to breathe in.</p><p>‘Oh…Gods…’ Gwen’s words only made Merlin laugh harder, before his Magic flared up, and he looked around the clearing. He spotted the set of golden eyes first, gripped Gwen’s hand and tugged her to her feet so quickly that he worried it might bruise.</p><p>‘Gwen, run. Go and get Arthur.’ Gwen hesitated, before Merlin shoved her to the side to avoid the crossbow bolt that skimmed past both of them. She ran then, gathered her skirts and made for the gates, screaming to the Guards that would be patrolling. Merlin let his eyes glow, turned back to where he’d seen the eyes, but they weren’t there.</p><p>Then, unfortunately, something very heavy hit him straight on the head, and he pitched into the grass.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine lowered the sword, spotted Gwen running in their direction. It was only then that he noted the utter panic on her face, the flushed skin and the fact she almost stumbled to a halt.</p><p>‘Gwen?’</p><p>‘Attack, Merlin, someone…’ Gwaine didn’t need to hear it, was already running regardless of whether the other Knights were following. He sprinted out of the gates, could hear the bell ringing to gather the Knights, and he ran. He knew where they were, had checked on them earlier before his training, and halted when he saw the empty grass.</p><p>It was then that he saw the flower crown, lying crumpled on the ground. He bent down, picked it up slowly and stared at the dark red staining the white flowers.</p><p>‘MERLIN!’</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin grumbled under his breath, shifted in the cell and looked to the manacles that were blocking his Magic. It left a hollow, empty feeling in his chest. Not that they knew he had Magic, it just so happened that they were using cold iron and it was interfering with his Magic. That was enough to put him in a bad mood, without the head injury and the almost pitch-black cell he found himself in.</p><p>‘Up.’ He blinked, adjusted to the low light as someone entered the cell. A hand gripped him, lifted him up, and Merlin shuddered. Easily as broad as Percival, if not more so, with hands that easily closed around his neck.</p><p>‘I need everything that you know about Camelot.’ Merlin snorted, if that was what he was after, he’d picked the wrong person to question. The sound made the hand around his throat tighten, and Merlin grimaced.</p><p>‘You may think you’re smart, boy, but you’re nothing more than a nuisance. And you’ll break, they all do.’ And with that, the man dropped him and walked back out.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time he had been held captive. It wasn’t even the first time he would be tortured for information on Camelot. Hell, even Morgana had taken a stab at him with the Fomorroh, pain quite unlike any he had felt before. But Morgana had realised the error in her ways, even if Merlin had made her promise never to tell Arthur what she had done to him. She may feel awful, but Arthur didn’t need to worry about him.</p><p>Still, he looked around the cell and focused on the black rats that had crept in with him. Nice, they would try and eat him pretty quickly, especially if he thought about dozing. That, combined with a lack of water… well. It wasn’t looking great.</p><p>**</p><p>‘We have to do something! We can’t just keep sitting here, while he is out there somewhere with…’ Hands closed down on his shoulder, and Gwaine looked up to the King. Okay, so he might have been raising his voice, and he may have already punched Percival trying to reach his horse to get to Merlin, but this was MERLIN, for Camelot’s sake. Why was nobody seeing the urgency?</p><p>‘We are doing something, Gwaine. A plan, that’s what we need.’ Arthur was staring right at him, and Gwaine sunk into the hold, looked away from the gaze. He had sworn an oath to the King, to serve Camelot. But it was Merlin that made him settle here, Merlin that his heart was protecting. He batted away the Princess’s hands, slumped onto the table and listened to the pointless conversations.</p><p>Why hadn't he used his Magic? Gwaine looked across to Lancelot, who must have been thinking the same thing.</p><p>‘We’ll speak to Gaius.’ Lancelot didn’t give him an option, gripped his jacket and hauled him up. Arthur, probably thinking that Lancelot was taking him to keep him calm, waved them away.</p><p>Gaius looked just as worried as Gwaine felt, although he was doing a better job of hiding it.</p><p>‘Why wouldn’t he use his Magic?’ Lancelot asked, as soon as he had shut the door, and Gaius looked straight at Gwaine.</p><p>‘I know. He doesn’t know I know. I’m waiting…’ He trailed off, staring vaguely in the direction of Merlin’s father-figure, then sitting down. All this was draining what little energy he had.</p><p>‘It’s possible he’s in a situation where it isn’t possible. If he fears that it will get back to Arthur, or worse, someone had managed to stop his Magic…’</p><p>‘That’s possible?’ Lancelot asked, and Gaius nodded solemnly.</p><p>‘For a sorcerer, it wouldn’t be much of a worry. For Merlin… it could be fatal, if it lasted long enough.’ That caused Gwaine to raise his head, confused, and Gaius continued,</p><p>‘Merlin was born with Magic, he’s a Warlock, not a sorcerer. His Magic is a part of him.’ Brilliant, Gwaine thought, and then paused.</p><p>Magic. If Merlin couldn’t use his Magic, there was somebody that could.</p><p>**</p><p>He was bleeding again. The man that wasn’t Percival, Merlin had nicknamed him the Giant, had come back with a loaf of bread and a waterskin. It had been offered, in return for information. Like Merlin would ever give up so easily, which was rewarded with a belt buckle connecting with his skin. He knew it had split the clothes, could feel blood seeping out, and glared at the rats that were beginning to creep closer.</p><p>If he had to die, he didn’t want to be eaten by rats. He didn’t want to be found by Arthur or Gwaine, didn’t want them to see him like this. He could only hope that whoever found him was polite enough to hide the marks, he didn’t want them to see him like that.</p><p>He missed Gwaine. Missed his laugh, the flirting, the feeling that came when the Knight was with him. If he saw Gwaine again, he decided that he would hug the man, he seemed like he could do with one. At least Aithusa would be kept safe, Gwaine knew his secret, or one of them anyway.</p><p>He should have told him about his Magic. Gwaine had been there for him, had treated him like more that the servant that most saw.</p><p>Damn, it was making him miserable. Merlin chuckled, dragged himself back to the wall and looked out to the rats that were beginning to dare to move closer.</p><p>‘Your move, my friends.’</p><p>**</p><p>Morgana looked to Arthur, who nodded quickly. Gwaine watched the exchange, didn’t understand why Arthur was still so hesitant. This was Merlin they were talking about, they needed him back. Regardless of whether Morgana had to use Magic or not to do so.</p><p>‘It might not work, Gwaine.’ He shushed her, leant closer into the map that had been sketched out.</p><p>‘It will.’ He said adamantly, ignoring the look shared between the Pendragon siblings. Morgana sighed, muttered the words and the candle burst into flames. He watched the map begin to burn, until just the smallest section of the North woods remained.</p><p>‘The North woods.’ Arthur muttered, while Gwaine had another brainwave.</p><p>Merlin had told him about Aithusa, the Dragon that he had hatched. He called him kin, said they shared a bond. Could Aithusa narrow down the hunt? Could he find the exact location of Merlin?</p><p>He didn’t wait, turned sharply to go and ask Gaius if such a thing was possible. It had already been too long, a day since the initial patrol went out. They didn’t have time to waste.</p><p>**</p><p>Two days. Merlin had been in this place for two days, and he hadn't had water. It was beginning to get bad, his body was already shutting down from the lack of water and his Magic being shut off, and the rats had managed to nibble through one of his shoes.</p><p>It was laughable, that they had taken him to find out information about Arthur. That they beat him, thinking he’d give up his King. All Merlin had was his Destiny, and he wasn’t going to let some Giant who had no idea what loyalty meant strip that from him.</p><p>He heard something. It sounded like wings, and Merlin briefly wondered if Aithusa was close by. No, the Dragon wouldn’t be stupid enough to risk his life, Merlin had made it clear to the hatchling that he needed to stay hidden.</p><p>The ground on top rumbled, and he heard the Giant leave his hut outside the cell. Whatever it was, whoever it was, Merlin hoped that they found him before he lost his toes.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine knew he shouldn’t have snuck out, especially not to take the Dragon and Arthur’s finest horse. He’d considered bringing Lancelot, before deciding the Knight would have an issue with going against Arthur’s orders. So, it brought him to the forest, where Aithusa had landed.</p><p>‘Here?’ There was nothing but woodland, and Gwaine sighed. He’d rushed out, exactly like Arthur had told him not to do.</p><p>A screeching sound drew his gaze to Aithusa, then to the man rushing at him, narrowly avoiding the sword he swung. The second hit he blocked, then kicked out in an attempt to disarm the man. It didn’t seem to work, but then the man’s trousers caught on fire, and he fell backwards over the Dragon. He knocked him out, knowing he would have to take him back to Camelot rather than kill him.</p><p>He’d come from a set of steps that Gwaine would have missed, had the Dragon not led him to them. It was dark, too dark to see easily, but he could follow Aithusa.</p><p>‘Merlin?’</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur was called, and went running to the courtyard. His Knights came to his side, Lady Morgana and Guinevere also present, as the Guards sounded the bell. He was expecting Gwaine, who had run off the day before, to come back with a sad face and a broken heart.</p><p>He wasn’t expecting Gwaine, cradling Merlin who was slumped over his lap, and a man being dragged by chains behind them.</p><p>‘Gwaine!’ The Knight dismounted, managing to keep hold of Merlin as he did so, followed Gaius immediately into the Physician’s home. Arthur watched as the table was cleared, the servant placed down. His eyes focused on the burns around his wrists, the marks that he could see through the mess of blood.</p><p>‘Is he…’ Gwaine snarled, lips curled up and a look in his eye that promised murder. Arthur held his hands up in surrender, moved away from the Knight that stood loyally by Merlin’s side, like he had no intention of leaving.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin rubbed the bandages around his wrists, looked across to the sleeping Knight that was propped up in a chair. He got out of bed silently, remembering Aithusa’s fire breaking the manacles that shackled his wrists, and moved to where Gwaine was dozing.</p><p>His hands were injured, knuckles bruised and a cut on his cheek from fighting the Giant that had tried to break free. Merlin gently brushed away Gwaine’s hair, concentrated on the cut.</p><p>‘Merlin?’ Gwaine blinked back sleep, startled when he found him awake, but Merlin just shushed him and murmured the healing spell under his breath, didn’t hide his golden eyes from the Knight that was staring at him. The wound healed under his fingertips, he’d never had such success with a healing spell before, and Gwaine was staring at him in awe.</p><p>‘I…’</p><p>‘I know, Merlin. I know.’ Oh, oh Gwaine knew and he hadn't left! He felt tears prick at his eyes, Gwaine reaching for his fingers and lowering it from his forehead.</p><p>‘You aren’t leaving?’ Gwaine shook his head, kept his gaze and smiled warmly.</p><p>‘No, Merlin. I’m not leaving.’ Merlin felt that warm feeling again, the one that he only got when Gwaine was around, and he smiled to the Knight.</p><p>‘You’re the best friend I ever could have hoped for.’ Merlin stated, and noted that Gwaine’s lip twitched slightly, before an amused smile spread on his face.</p><p>‘I’m always here for you.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘He just doesn’t get it.’ Gwaine stated, looking to where Merlin was sitting with Gwen, this time with the group keeping a close watch. The man they had in the dungeons had confessed to being a paid-worker, for a group that had been attempting to infiltrate Camelot. He’d confessed to torture, but Merlin hadn't spoken about it. In fact, apart from Gaius, he refused to talk to anyone about the event.</p><p>‘Why don’t you just tell him?’ How much more obvious could he make it?</p><p>‘Maybe you just need to work your normal charm?’ Lancelot asked, nudging him. It took a moment, but then he got the idea. A perfect idea, one that would definitely work.</p><p>‘You’re right. The Tavern.’ The Knights all spluttered, Arthur sighing and lowering his head in disappointment, and Gwaine grinned. Alcohol would make everything better.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Are we celebrating?’ He asked with a laugh, looking across to where Gwaine was quickly ordering a second round of drinks. The others had declined the invite, all acting slightly strange when Gwaine brought up the idea of the Tavern, whereas Merlin thought it was a great idea.</p><p>‘Yes. To us.’ Gwaine offered out the drink, and he met the cup with a clink, before draining it.</p><p>The night was filled with Gwaine’s bad singing, more drinks than Merlin could usually stomach, and eventually, they stumbled out into the night.</p><p>‘D’ya think Arthur’s gunna realise we put it on his tab?’ Merlin managed, narrowly avoiding falling into a water barrel outside the Tavern. He giggled, followed by Gwaine’s laughter echoing out, and he quickly came to Merlin’s side. It was when Gwaine’s arm wrapped around his body, the feeling returned, and it happened rather quickly.</p><p>He was falling in love with Gwaine.</p><p>The thought came with a chilling sense of sobriety, this couldn’t be good. No, it was very bad, this shouldn’t have happened. Gwaine was offering… what was Gwaine offering? Friendship, surely. Merlin froze, because he had obviously tensed up, and Gwaine was staring at him with a hopeful expression.</p><p>‘Merl?’ Oh, Merlin must have shown it on his face, what was going on? He looked to Gwaine, to the friend who had offered him a shoulder whenever he needed it, keeping him sane. Then, his gaze briefly looked to his lips, and Merlin wondered how they’d feel against his.</p><p>‘Sorry. Too drunk.’ Like it was an excuse, he staggered away from Gwaine with a laugh, before the Knight joined in.</p><p>‘Drunk’s a good look on you.’ Gwaine stated with a wink, and Merlin’s guilt at the butterflies in his stomach increased.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine moved his plan forwards. Flowers, left outside Merlin’s room, much to Gaius’s amusement. Pastries, stolen from the cook with a wooden spoon that threatened to clip him over the ears. When these earned him bright smiles and laughter, that look that Gwaine was determined to keep on his face, he decided it was a positive step forwards.</p><p>Merlin was starting, perhaps, to get the hint. Shy smiles, blushes whenever he gave him a gift. The Knights watched with fond amusement as he walked with him to training, or assisted him on his rounds, even Arthur seemed to find the gestures cute.</p><p>Still, Merlin didn’t bring up his capture. The man in the cells had been sentenced to banishment, although all the Knights had argued for execution. It had been Merlin that stated it was too harsh, and the Giant apologised to the Servant before he left the gate. Merlin, the too-kind man, forgave him.</p><p>Then came the Hunt. They had been planning a trip North, the five Knights, the King, and Merlin. Gwaine saw it as his duty to keep the smile on Merlin’s face, chatting away and ignoring the way that Arthur scowled. They stopped for the night, at a tavern that offered out some rooms for them.</p><p>Arthur came with the keys, four in hand, and looked between the group.</p><p>‘We can split. One person gets a room to himself, the others pair up.’ Gwaine shot a beseeching look to his friends, without Merlin noticing, and the group caught the hint.</p><p>‘Sire, you should have the room. I can share with Percival, Elyan with Lancelot, and Gwaine with Merlin, if that is alright?’ When Merlin nodded along with the rest of them, Gwaine practically beamed.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin let Gwaine wash using the basin that the inn-keeper had offered, while he went to fetch some food and ale for them. The Lady was more than happy to assist, especially since she had recognised the King’s emblem on their horses and clothing. With a tray stacked with bowls of stew, bread and ale, he took them to the Knights.</p><p>Arthur first, who was sitting with Leon in his room, presumably chatting about their progress. He handed both their food, then went to Percival to give him his. Elyan and Lancelot were next, both cleaning their armour when he entered, before he finally reached the room he was sharing with Gwaine.</p><p>The Knight was sitting on the singular bed, polishing his sword, like it needed to shine further. Merlin kicked the door shut, placed down the tray and offered the bowl of stew.</p><p>‘You’re a god.’ Gwaine mumbled around the spoon he shoved straight into his mouth, and Merlin shot him an amused look. He was surprised to find Gwaine’s shaving blade out on the side, a towel by the side, and he looked to the Knight.</p><p>‘Fancy using your witchy powers to assist?’ Merlin was well-used to the different nicknames for his Magic, and he would never admit how much it made him smile. Gwaine scoffed down the food, before shifting to the edge of the bed while Merlin filled a bowl with water, warming it with his Magic.</p><p>‘Stay still, this is sharp.’ Gwaine hummed, before falling silent, and Merlin rose the blade. His hand, thank the Goddess, wasn’t shaking noticeably, even with the close-proximity between the two of them. Merlin stood between Gwaine’s spread legs, tilted his chin up and began work with the blade, keeping a close eye on his skin so he didn’t nick it.</p><p>‘You look adorable when you’re concentrating.’ Merlin stuck his tongue out at Gwaine’s remark, focusing again and shushing the Knight when he tried to talk again.</p><p>He could only hope that Gwaine hadn't figured out how much his touch affected the Warlock.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine went to say goodnight to the other Knights, marvelling at how smooth his skin was now. Merlin had a good touch, he’d give him that, plus it had been nice to have Merlin so close.</p><p>He didn’t bother knocking, threw open Arthur’s door and found that the other Knights were there. Elyan was cleaning his boots, Lancelot and Arthur were consulting a map, and Leon and Percival were flicking a coin between them.</p><p>‘We having a party?’ Gwaine asked, walking into the room and stealing the bread that somebody hadn't eaten.</p><p>‘Planning tomorrow’s route. Did you shave?’ Gwaine looked to Lancelot, winked in his direction and placed a hand over his heart.</p><p>‘I’m glad you pay such attention.’ Lancelot rolled his eyes, while Arthur scoffed.</p><p>‘But yes, I did shave. Well, Merlin did it for me.’ He took a seat on the edge of Arthur’s bed, marvelled at the fact that it was actually pretty comfortable.</p><p>‘Stealing my servant.’ Arthur mumbled under his breath, and Gwaine grinned.</p><p>‘I don’t think my motives could fit such a… polite role.’ That earned him some glares, while Gwaine quickly assured them he would do nothing to Merlin that the servant didn’t ask for. Lancelot, who knew him better than most of the group, just chuckled.</p><p>‘Has he figured it out?’</p><p>‘He cannot be that oblivious.’ Gwaine stated, then wondered if that was true. Arthur rose his head, and for once, offered an actual piece of advice.</p><p>‘Maybe you should just talk to him. Merlin’s quite blind.’ Like Arthur was for Merlin’s Magic, Gwaine mused, before tapping his foot thoughtfully.</p><p>‘I think I prefer gestures, over words.’ That sounded like his life-motto, and the entire group knew it.</p><p>‘Get some rest. We’re heading into unchartered territory tomorrow.’ Gwaine hadn't bothered looking at the route, he figured he’d go wherever Merlin took him, and therefore, wherever Arthur went. With that thought, he left the room and returned to his own, where Merlin had finished cleaning away all the clothes that Gwaine had chucked.</p><p>‘You didn’t have to do that, Merl.’ The servant shrugged, looking up with a cheeky smile.</p><p>‘Just because you can be a mess, doesn’t mean I can.’ Firstly, rude, and secondly, he had a good point. Gwaine kicked off his boots, pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed in, looking across to Merlin.</p><p>Ah, the man was beginning to doubt himself, he could see it. Merlin was looking at the space where he was supposed to sleep, then the floor, like he was considering sleeping there. Well, Gwaine was nothing if not persuasive, and so wiggled his eyebrows at the younger.</p><p>‘If I steal the blankets in the night, you have full permission to use your voodoo.’ With Merlin laughing, Gwaine watched the tension slip away. The jacket came off, the neckerchief that hid a scar along his collarbone, boots kicked off and he slipped under the sheets. Gwaine gave him space, blew out the candle that lit the room, while Merlin settled down beside him.</p><p>‘Merl?’ The servant looked across to him, and Gwaine knew he might be pushing his luck.</p><p>‘Can I see some Magic?’ Merlin blinked, like the very sentence confused him, before he briefly nodded. His eyes glowed, sparks filling the room and forming into…</p><p>‘That’s Camelot.’ He breathed out, watching the image in front. It shimmered, lighting the room, and Merlin smiled.</p><p>‘That’s incredible.’ He had come from a place where Magic was allowed, but used and manipulated to the nobilities advantage. So, seeing this, something so pure…</p><p>‘Thank you.’ Merlin sounded proud, and Gwaine was glad that he’d asked.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin woke up boiling, sleepily stretched out and then froze. A body was plastered along his back, a hand resting on his hip, and the entire thing had his chest tightening. It was Gwaine, he knew that, but that was the point. The Knight that Merlin couldn’t have a crush on, not when he was of nobility, and Merlin was nothing more than the King’s manservant.</p><p>But then Gwaine shifted, yawned, and Merlin held quite still. The hand on his hip tensed, before relaxing, and Merlin was confused. Why was he not pulling away?</p><p>‘Morning.’ His voice was low, rough from sleep, and Merlin should not have found such a thrill in listening to it. He stretched out again, rolling and letting the hand fall from his skin, missing it as soon as it left.</p><p>‘S’it sunny?’ Gwaine asked, and Merlin flicked his hand. The curtains opened, sunlight peeking in, and Gwaine winced.</p><p>‘Sorry.’ Should he not have done that?</p><p>‘Nah, we need to get up. Was just comfy.’ So Gwaine hadn't minded the touch, that was interesting. Merlin rose, quickly got dressed and helped buckle the last piece of Gwaine’s armour, then put the cloak around.</p><p>‘Thanks.’ Gwaine murmured quietly, while Merlin adjusted the buckle. Close, too close, and he took a big step back.</p><p>‘Ready?’ His voice was filled with a fake-cheer, and he winced internally at his obvious blunder.</p><p>The horses had been tacked up already, and they met the others down there. Elyan, never a morning person, took three attempts to mount his horse, much to Gwaine’s amusement.</p><p>‘Right, moving onwards, we’re heading into territories we haven’t bordered before. Keep your eyes peeled.’ Arthur’s order woke the group, and Merlin finished attaching the satchel to the saddle, urging his horse on.</p><p>‘Good night’s sleep?’ Lancelot inquired, and Merlin suddenly felt rather guilty. Like they all could tell that Merlin was crushing on somebody so much higher than him, somebody that definitely deserved better. Just because they let him hang around with them, didn’t mean they approved of the friendship.</p><p>‘Apart from Gwaine’s snoring.’ Merlin quipped, hiding the insecurity quickly. Lancelot, however, saw right through the words, he could see. Uncomfortable under the scrutiny, Merlin looked forwards and away from his friend, letting the laughter from the other Knights settle him.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine sung off-tune for most of the morning, nothing stemming his good-mood from waking with Merlin. It had been a peaceful start, to see the Warlock so relaxed. He hadn't been hiding, Gwaine could see the scar on the back of his neck, the one that he wanted to ask about desperately. Then there had been the Magic that Merlin had used, and Gwaine had been so proud that there was no hesitation.</p><p>‘Will you shut it?’ Arthur stated, staring back at him with a look that Gwaine was getting far too used to.</p><p>‘I find it motivational.’ Elyan remarked, drinking from the waterskin after he spoke, and Gwaine was thankful for the encouragement.</p><p>‘Don’t encourage him.’ Arthur scolded gently, like Elyan could ever do wrong. In fact, the only Knight that got verbal abuse was Gwaine, probably because he deserved it.</p><p>‘Where are we?’ Merlin asked, breaking the teasing. Arthur looked across to his manservant, then sighed.</p><p>‘Don’t tell me you’re getting one of your feelings.’ Gwaine didn’t like the sound of that, not when he now knew that Merlin had Magic and might actually know what was about to happen.</p><p>‘It’s not bad, just… different.’ Lancelot and Gwaine exchanged a look, instinctively closing in on Merlin’s horse slightly, while the manservant moved his closer to Arthur’s.</p><p>‘It looks like a bright day.’ Leon attempted to lift the mood, and it worked for a while.</p><p>They stopped for lunch, food that they had brought, rather than hunted. Merlin hummed away while he was cooking, and Gwaine watched with a fond smile, before Lancelot whacked him in the back of the head.</p><p>‘Whose there?’ The group turned, to where Merlin’s head had shot up, and he was staring into the woodland.</p><p>‘Merlin, don’t be a…’</p><p>‘Shut up, Sire.’ Merlin snapped, then looked back to the trees. Seconds later, a man appeared, a hood over his face as he moved forwards. Now Arthur listened, drawing Excalibur and pointing it to the intruder.</p><p>‘State your business.’ The best-King tone that Arthur could muster, while Merlin was casually moving back towards the King. Gwaine froze, eyes stuck on the ring on the man’s hand, as he rose his hands to his hood.</p><p>‘Oh no.’ Gwaine muttered, and the Knights around him shot him confused looks. The man was smiling, although it wasn’t necessarily focused, eyes focused on Gwaine.</p><p>‘Brother!’</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine’s brother, or half-brother, as the Knight kept trying to insist, was actually quite friendly. He accompanied Merlin as the servant went to get more wood for the fire, chatting away about how Merlin’s reflexes were incredible.</p><p>Alaric, Gwaine’s older brother by two years. Illegitimate, as Gwaine had adamantly pointed out when they were in the clearing, a son to a different woman. He was as tall as Gwaine, had dark hair like the man, but it was cropped short. The eyes were different as well, bright blue where Gwaine’s were dark.</p><p>‘My brother isn’t that fond of me, I think he blames me for our father’s death.’ Merlin knew a little about Gwaine’s family, that his father had died in war and his Mother had gone to the King for aid, but he had refused. Gwaine’s mother had remarried, had a daughter with another man, and Gwaine hadn't spoken to them in a while.</p><p>‘You cannot be to blame, you were just a boy.’ Merlin reminded, wondering why he found it so easy to speak to the man.</p><p>‘I think it bears more towards my illegitimacy.’ Oh, that might be why. Merlin had grown up being called a bastard, laughed at and shoved for the title. Here was a man that would have been the heir, had he been born in wedlock, yet he had instead been shunned. He couldn’t ever claim a title, wouldn’t be a Knight like Gwaine could. Or, not in traditional monarchies, Arthur allowed commoners to be Knights as well, after Lancelot.</p><p>‘I get that.’ Merlin stated, and the man looked across in shock. A sense of solidarity, of a shared hatred of a word that would always be thrown at them.</p><p>‘You’re a good man, Merlin.’ Well, he was glad somebody thought so.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine wanted to fall on his own sword, to save the pain that was coming. The group had tried to talk to him, to understand why he didn’t want them coming anywhere near his childhood home, but Gwaine offered nothing. Instead, when Merlin and his half-brother returned, he stayed quiet. Let Alaric offer their home, and Arthur hesitantly accept.</p><p>‘We are a horse short.’ Leon pointed out, and Gwaine stared at his brother. Why didn’t he just walk, he had been the one foolish enough to come out without a horse.</p><p>‘One of us can share, if it isn’t a long walk.’ Arthur made a good point, but they were Knights, well-built men that would weigh down a horse. So, it shouldn’t have surprised him when his brother turned and asked Merlin.</p><p>Oh, he was going to kill Alaric. Merlin helped him up, Alaric resting his hands lightly on Merlin’s hips, and Gwaine spurred his horse on.</p><p>It was exactly as he remembered. A village, with the main house and a gated entrance, a stone home that he grew up in. The stables, where his father’s warhorse no longer lived, replaced instead with his step-father’s mount. Gwaine dismounted, one of the maids coming out to take the horses. They may not have many staff, but they had some, enough to maintain an effective household.</p><p>This was everything he hated. Nobility, he hated the entire system, yet he watched the maid bow her head to him and scurry off.</p><p>‘Are you okay?’ Merlin murmured, coming to his side. Gwaine went to answer, but his brother had summoned their Mum, and she was coming out of the house with the brightest smile.</p><p>‘Your Highness!’ Not Hello Gwaine, my son, no. She went straight to curtseying to Arthur, who looked slightly embarrassed by the attention. Gwaine said nothing, stood while his Mother introduced the household, his half-sister Merrain, who simpered to the King immediately. As soon as his Mother had walked back in, to summon maids to lead them to their rooms, he glared at her.</p><p>‘So, the prodigal heir returns.’ She sneered, lips curling up in distaste, and he glared back.</p><p>‘Still a whore, Merrain?’ She snorted, picked up her skirts and walked back towards the home with very little care, while Alaric looked between them.</p><p>‘She’s got her eyes set on one of the Knights from Odin’s Kingdom.’ Like he was supposed to care.</p><p>‘That’s nice.’ Not. Alaric sighed, like he had been expecting a confrontation.</p><p>‘You know that we require your signature, as heir to our father’s…’ Gwaine shoved past him, ending the conversation, and wished he’d never come on this ride in the first place.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin held his tongue as each of the Knights were led to a room, before Gwaine’s Mother turned to look at him.</p><p>‘I suppose you could sleep on the King’s floor.’ Arthur went to argue, out of principle, he had never made Merlin do such a thing. They either all slept on the floor, or…</p><p>‘Yes, milady.’ He bobbed a curtsey to her, and she walked away before he’d finished it. Gwaine was back, coming in his direction, but Alaric got their first.</p><p>‘You can stay with me in the not-quite good enough suite.’ He said the words as a joke, a cheery thing, but it stopped Gwaine in his tracks. Merlin looked up, hopeful that Gwaine would suggest… what? Suggest he could share his room? How stupid Merlin was becoming, thinking he was above the place he actually was.</p><p>‘Yeah. Yeah okay, thanks.’</p><p>He spent most of the afternoon with Alaric, partly because he couldn’t really say no to him, and the man seemed grateful for the company. They went out into the village, and Merlin noticed the whispers that followed him around, faces turning to look at him. Was it because he was with Alaric? He didn’t question it, smiled to those who smiled to him.</p><p>He missed Gwaine.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Hey.’ Gwaine didn’t turn, didn’t need to. It was Merlin, who had managed to find him despite how he had hidden from the others. Arthur had promised they would only stay one night, but that was one too many for him.</p><p>‘Is it your father’s?’ The sword had been the only thing they’d recovered from the battlefield, and as he told Merlin that, a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Squeezed, gently, to let him know that he was here.</p><p>‘You know, I’ve heard there’s a lake down by the edge of the property. Could we go and see it?’ He appreciated Merlin coming to talk to him, but Gwaine wasn’t sure that his mood would be improved until they were far away from this place.</p><p>‘Why?’ Gwaine asked softly, and Merlin smiled.</p><p>‘I’d like to show you some more Magic. Plus, it gets us out of dinner.’ That sounded like a good plan, a plan he was surprised he hadn't thought of. He nodded, the two of them sneaking out.</p><p>The lake was where he used to come with his Father, a long time ago, where his father taught him how to hold a sword. As he sat by the lakeside with Merlin, the Warlock moved the water, shaped it into an image of a woman. Gwaine watched, mostly staring at Merlin, it was quite incredible to see how his face lit up when he used Magic.</p><p>‘You’re incredible.’ Gwaine stated, a truth he should have said so much more.</p><p>‘I think you’re the incredible one, especially dealing with being here. It must be hard.’ Gwaine snorted, understatement, this place literally drained him. If he could forget where he came from, he would.</p><p>‘You’re my family now.’ Was all he said, and Merlin’s smile was worth it.</p><p>**</p><p>‘I can only presume that my son isn’t going to join us…’ Arthur knew that Gwaine was struggling with them being here, so he wasn’t surprised that the Knight hadn't turned up. But Merlin wasn’t here either. The other Knights shifted in their chairs, looking to Gwaine’s Mother, sister and brother that were sitting at the table. A couple of maids were in the room to serve them, and the entire thing was so unlike Gwaine.</p><p>Gwaine, who hated nobility. Who despised everything it stood for.</p><p>‘No doubt running away from his duties.’ The girl, Merrain, chided. Arthur didn’t like her one bit.</p><p>‘I believe he’s with Merlin.’ Leon remarked, and Arthur could tell that none of Knights were fond of this family, especially not when they were so protective of Gwaine.</p><p>‘The serving boy?’ That was about as much as Arthur could take, he hated people that spoke down on the servants. Before Merlin, that would have been his opinion. But now he knew better.</p><p>‘Indeed. Sir Gwaine is attempting to Court him.’ Arthur stated, like it was a perfectly ordinary thing, listened to the clattering of cutlery as heads snapped up to him.</p><p>‘A servant?’ The Mother hissed, while Alaric just continued to eat his food.</p><p>‘Is that because he has Magic?’ Arthur was the one to freeze, head snapping up. His other Knights looked just as confused, all except Lancelot, who looked… guilty.</p><p>‘Magic?’ Merrain asked, leaning in with excitement.</p><p>‘I took him to the Village, and the Druid told me he if gifted. Called him Emrys.’ Arthur had heard that name before, it had been Percival which had informed him of the prophecies. Truthfully, he’d believed Emrys to be his sister, Morgana. Now, his heart felt like it had stopped.</p><p>Merlin. His Merlin, his manservant, the idiotic clumsy dollophead that followed him straight into danger. Betrayal didn’t cover it.</p><p>‘Excuse me.’ Arthur stated, standing and leaving the room.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin was on the walk back when he spotted Arthur coming in their direction.</p><p>‘Good evening, Sire.’ He chirped, and Arthur halted very suddenly.</p><p>‘You have Magic.’ Several things happened at once. Gwaine shoved Merlin behind him, reached for the sword on his belt like he was going to defend him from whatever Arthur decided to do. The Knights following Arthur looked like they wanted to step between, and Merlin wobbled dangerously. All this time, hiding, and Arthur knew.</p><p>‘I… Arthur, wait, I’m sorry…’</p><p>‘Save it. I don’t want to hear it.’ And with that, Arthur stormed off. It was like the ground underneath him was gone, he rocked back, only upright because of Gwaine’s grip.</p><p>‘Stay here, we’ll talk to him.’</p><p>Merlin was left alone, sitting on the bank of the lake, wondering if Arthur would have him executed. When footsteps sounded, he looked over his shoulder to Alaric, who gave a sheepish smile.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know he wasn’t aware.’ Merlin couldn’t blame him, not when he had been the one hiding the secret for all this time. The man took a seat beside him, looking out across the water with an odd expression, nothing like the one he was wearing earlier.</p><p>‘You know, if Gwaine never marries, the fortune of this family would fall to the next eldest child.’ Merlin blinked, confused, and looked across to Alaric, who was toying with something in his hands.</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter who it is, man, woman or servant. If he swears his heart to someone, all that money goes.’ His tone was changing, shifting into something dangerous, and Merlin went to stand up. Something cold closed over him, and he was surprised to see a band of iron.</p><p>Cold Iron.</p><p>The scream he was about to release got replaced by a rush of air leaving his lungs, as he was shoved down into the dirt with Alaric’s weight on top of him. Dragged backwards, with legs straddling him, and Merlin felt water rush over his head.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut, thrashed under the hold as the water tried to get in, as he refused to breath. He kicked up, but the weight on top was firm, and he couldn’t buck it off.</p><p><em>‘Gwaine!! Arthur!!’ </em>He called out for them, praying his Magic would at least try.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine was the one to feel it first, but Arthur did as well. They looked to each other, and as angry as Arthur may be, he wasn’t angry enough to ignore the feeling that something was wrong. The Knights didn’t ask, followed the two of them as they sprinted back in the direction of Merlin, drawing their swords.</p><p>While Gwaine halted when he saw the duo, Arthur did not. Alaric went flying backwards, but Merlin didn’t sit up. He didn’t do anything, just lay with his head under the water. The band around his wrist was what Gwaine focused on, because it had been his. Arthur was screaming at Alaric, Percival and Lancelot had gone for Merlin, the bigger man cradling him while Lancelot snatched the band off.</p><p>All his anger rushed to his head, and Gwaine turned his sword onto his half-brother.</p><p>‘Gwaine…’ Leon warned, but he ignored the First Knight, stormed forwards until the sword was pressed to his brother’s chest. The fabric broke, blood beading, but he didn’t push deeper. He just held it, listening to Lancelot telling the King that Merlin wasn’t breathing.</p><p>‘Wait, wait! You called him Emrys.’ Percival stated, and the group turned to him. Gwaine didn’t, kept his gaze on his brother’s.</p><p>‘Is that important?’ Arthur choked out, unable to properly look at where the Knight was holding Merlin’s body.</p><p>‘The druids, they have a theory about Emrys.’ They didn’t need to ask how Percival knew, he had admitted to having a Mother who had been a Druid. Arthur looked ready to cry, and Gwaine was ready to push the sword forwards.</p><p>‘Why?’ Gwaine snapped, ignoring the conversation behind him. Alaric laughed, a manic sound.</p><p>‘If you don’t marry, your fortune is mine.’ So this was his fault, Merlin had died because Gwaine loved him.</p><p>‘Listen to me! Emrys is immortal!’ Gwaine’s head turned, snapped around to where Percival was holding Merlin.</p><p>The Warlock chose that moment for his eyes to fly open, eyes of golden burning brightly.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin choked up the water, narrowly avoided throwing it up all over Percival’s lap. When he stopped retching, he looked to his body, which was surrounded in an odd orange glow.</p><p>‘Merlin?’ Arthur sounded worried, was staring at him like he’d seen a ghost.</p><p>‘I… I thought I drowned.’ He’d been fighting, but he wasn’t strong enough with cold iron restraining him.</p><p>‘You did.’ Gwaine’s voice was wrecked, and it was then that Merlin noted the Knight, and the sword pressed to Alaric’s chest. He attempted to stand, watched the orange glow follow him as he did so.</p><p>‘Merlin, what are you…?’ Arthur was gesturing to the bubble, and Merlin looked around him to see it surrounded him. His fingertips were glowing, and he could tell his eyes must have been as well.</p><p>‘I don’t know, I’ve never died before.’ And apparently, his Magic didn’t like it.</p><p>‘You can’t die?’ Arthur asked, still sounding slight unsure of him, and Merlin hated it.</p><p>‘Not until my Destiny is complete.’ He hadn't really known that, not until he had been separated from his Magic at death. Now, feeling it buzzing around him…</p><p>‘Gwaine.’ Merlin tried, watched the Knight shudder, the sword dropping slightly.</p><p>‘It’s okay, we can leave. Ride away from here, and not come back.’ It sounded like a better idea than anything he could suggest, looking to Arthur for support. The King gave him a quick nod, before snatching the sword from Gwaine’s grip, and that was the end of that.</p><p>**</p><p>The ride was slightly uncomfortable. Merlin was still glowing, the group were very silent, and Gwaine had a glare that made them all miserable. So, when Arthur looked back to him, Merlin could tell it was his duty to cheer them back up.</p><p>‘Can you show us something?’ Something Magical? He looked around the group, surprised to find no disgust, just curiosity. He supposed they didn’t see much Magic for good, just what Morgana occasionally offered. If Gwaine had accepted him, then surely Arthur and the others might.</p><p>‘What do you want to see?’ He wondered if he was supposed to hide it, to pretend that he could do simple parlour tricks.</p><p>‘Power. Show us what you can do.’ Still unsure, he looked around the group, both Lancelot and Gwaine giving him encouraging nods.</p><p>‘Merlin, we aren’t going to judge you for it. We just… want to see this side of you.’ The King was attempting to assure him, which meant his worry must be visible. Merlin nodded, shifted slightly in the saddle and wondered what best to do. He could summon fire, he supposed, or perhaps summon wind like he had in Ealdor?</p><p>No, Arthur wanted something to reflect him. And he was Emrys, a Warlock with unlimited power, at one with the Old Religion.</p><p>‘Okay. Okay, I’ve got an idea.’ Merlin urged his horse on, tapping into his Magic with ease. A steady canter, giving him space in case this went wrong, and Merlin let his Magic free.</p><p>All this time, locking it down and trying to be someone he wasn’t, just to keep in Arthur’s sight. He had to protect the Once and Future King, and it meant he had very little time to practice his Magic, to learn his full potential. He often felt his Magic try and breathe, to spread its wings, and he cramped it back down.</p><p>But now, he released the locks on the box, threw open his mind and let everything he had pour from his body.</p><p>And when he reached the treeline, pulling back the horse and turning to see the path he had rode, even he was surprised.</p><p>The space had turned humid, trapped by the storm he had summoned and the bright lights that weaved in and out of the clouds, purples and pinks and blues that dashed across the sky. The humidity was helping the butterflies, thousands of them, flying across the meadow that had blossomed up where he had ridden.</p><p>It looked like a tropical paradise, a beautiful picture that reflected his Magic perfectly. He patted his horse, watched the Knights as they rode through the storms of butterflies that shaded the sky, caught sight of the awe on their faces.</p><p>Honestly, he hadn't even been trying.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine had never seen Merlin smile so much, or relax like he did on the journey home. Of course the all-powerful sorcerer would summon butterflies, what else would he do? It was Merlin, and that made sense.</p><p>Arriving in Camelot was a welcome-home that Gwaine had needed. As soon as their horses were in the stables, Merlin came to his side, walked with him back towards his home.</p><p>‘I wanted to say thank you. For saving me.’ Gwaine wanted to point out that he hadn't, that his own brother had killed him, but Merlin was looking up at him with bright eyes, and Gwaine decided he couldn’t do this anymore. That he had to take a jump, for he couldn’t wait no longer.</p><p>‘Merlin…’ He was going to do it, to explain, or maybe just to kiss him.</p><p>He didn’t get the chance, for Merlin grabbed his armour and rose on tip-toes to tug him in for a kiss, stealing any words that Gwaine was going to utter.</p><p>‘I think I get the hints now.’ Merlin muttered against his lips, and Gwaine laughed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sexy times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter title says it all, my friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘This is…’</p><p>‘Too much?’ Gwaine asked, suddenly worried that he’d overstepped. Merlin laughed, was quick to take his hand and squeeze it, and Gwaine relaxed. It had taken a lot of time, and the Knights helping, to get this sorted.</p><p>The furs were spread out across the floor, the furniture all gone, save the fireplace in the centre. It was warm, burning brightly and lighting the room, with the window-shutters open to let in the night’s sky. The furs had been Arthur’s, but he’d decided he didn’t want them back after tonight, and Gwaine had been thankful.</p><p>Then there was the food, which he’d gone to the kitchens to request specifically. The cook was a scary lady, but when he’d told her his plans, she had been more than willing to help. Pastries, strawberries, things that would be fit for the King to eat, dedicated for this night.</p><p>‘It’s perfect.’ Merlin stated, going to kick his boots off, but Gwaine stopped him. Knelt down, took each foot and untied the laces, helped him to take them off and placed them in the corner, before inviting Merlin down beside him.</p><p>‘So soft.’ Merlin mumbled, stretching out across them like a cat, and Gwaine watched with a bright smile. He looked so happy, so peaceful, and Gwaine was so glad he’d got the hints.</p><p>‘Can you add a little… magic?’ He still felt hesitant to ask, thought back to the lake and the fact he thought Merlin was gone. That he thought he’d lost him, and it made his heart crack slightly. But Merlin just nodded, splayed out his fingers and the room fill with little lights, sparks that illuminated Merlin’s happy expression.</p><p>‘Beautiful.’ Gwaine murmured, took Merlin’s hands and led him across to the food, and to the wine he’d stolen from Arthur’s collection. He poured two glasses, then took out some of the food.</p><p>‘Who did you bribe?’ Merlin teased, and Gwaine chuckled, offered out a strawberry. Rather than taking it with his fingers, he leant in and bit into it, Gwaine watching his lips rather than the fondness in the Warlock’s eyes.</p><p>‘I’d bribe every man and woman in Albion if it meant I got you.’ He smoothly remarked, and Merlin laughed, licked his lips and stole a pastry when Gwaine reached for it.</p><p>‘You’re a sweet-talker.’ Gwaine felt proud, especially when he kissed Merlin, licked his bottom lip and then leant back, a smirk playing on his face.</p><p>‘You taste sweet.’ Merlin rolled his eyes, and the meal continued, feeding each other and drinking the wine, while Gwaine wondered if he could capture this moment and keep it forever.</p><p>‘Are you sure you want me?’ It came out of the blue, and Gwaine almost choked on the mouthful of wine. He abandoned it, crawled up and dragged Merlin onto his lap, still marvelling at the fact that he could do such a thing.</p><p>‘Oh, Merlin. I wish you could see yourself like I see you.’ A kiss, placed to his forehead, before thumbs brush under Merlin’s cheekbones.</p><p>‘Your eyes, the colour of the sea, apart from when you’re using your Magic. Then they light up like fire.’ He leant in to kiss his nose, Merlin chuckling slightly and blushing under the praise.</p><p>‘You blush so prettily, and those lips… Sinful.’ He kissed them again, an excuse to bit and lick at him, Merlin melting into his arms just like he’d always wanted.</p><p>‘Don’t even get me started on the rest of you, love. I think you can feel how you affect me.’ He positioned Merlin over his lap, watched the younger man’s eyes flick down, his hips shifting slightly, and Gwaine growled.</p><p>‘Don’t tempt me.’ Merlin looked so nervous, yet filled with an odd confidence that drove him to move his hips again, watching as Gwaine tipped his head back and choked on the moan.</p><p>‘What if I want to tempt you?’ Gwaine imagined this was what Heaven was like, and it was only when he opened his eyes that he remembered he was alive. He just so happened to be the luckiest man alive.</p><p>‘Then I cannot be responsible for my actions, sweetheart.’ Merlin paused, seemingly weighing up the statement, before purposefully rotating his hips again. The look of pride on his face made Gwaine laugh, wrap his arms around his Warlock and lift him, moving closer to the fire on his knees as Merlin wrapped around him.</p><p>‘You big softie.’ Merlin remarked when Gwaine lowered him to the rugs, hands settling on his hips, then settling between his thighs.</p><p>‘I’m a fierce Knight.’ Gwaine protested, and Merlin cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, long and heated.</p><p>‘My Knight.’ Merlin muttered against his lips, and Gwaine deepened the kiss, let his hands wander under the shirt and trace over the marks he had seen, wanted to memorise every perfect inch of skin.</p><p>‘My Warlock.’ Gwaine countered, as Merlin arched his back to help him lose the shirt, before Gwaine copied the action and dropped back down.</p><p>So much skin, so many places to explore, and Gwaine began the journey of mapping it out. He let his hands lead the way, before his lips followed, paying particular attention to his chest. Biting, sucking marks onto the skin and watching them bloom, every so often flicking his gaze back to Merlin, who had lost the blue in his eyes for the dark black of his pupil.</p><p>He reached the trousers, let his thumbs flick below to sharp hipbones and more unexplored skin, waiting for Merlin’s permission. It came with a shaky nod, and Gwaine kissed back up his stomach, along his chest and to his lips.</p><p>‘Shh, I’ve got you.’ Gwaine promised, and Merlin chuckled weakly, before a faint flash of gold filled his eyes.</p><p>Gwaine looked to their now-naked bodies, taking in the long legs and pale skin, focusing on his flushed cock and the dark curls at the base. Merlin looked worried, like he wouldn’t appreciate the use of Magic, and Gwaine rewarded him with a kiss, pressing their hips flush together.</p><p>‘I could get used to that.’ He whispered the words against his ear, then nipped lightly at the lobe, Merlin arching against him.</p><p>‘Gwaine, please…’ So sweet, the Knight moving his hips to provide some friction, the Warlock biting down on a moan.</p><p>‘I know, sweetheart. Do you want…’</p><p>‘You inside me? Yes.’ Bossy, and Gwaine adored it. He reached for the jar that Gaius had given him, shuddered as he remembered the way the Physician had raised his eyebrow in judgement. Merlin paused, eyeing up the jar, before a slow smirk spread across his face.</p><p>‘You got this from Gaius.’ Oh Gods, he didn’t want to have this conversation, not when he was flushed and pressing right against Merlin.</p><p>‘Don’t remind me.’ He growled, dipping his fingers into the substance before looking back to Merlin. The Warlock smiled softly, drew his knees up and let his legs fall apart.</p><p>‘Perfect.’ Gwaine promised, never breaking gaze as he let his hand dip down.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, when he’d arrived at Gwaine’s home. Arthur had given him the evening, and the next day off, halting him just before he went to leave. The King looked around the room, sighed, then eventually spoke.</p><p>‘If he hurts you…’ He did not want to have that conversation, quickly called Arthur a prat and avoided the thing entirely, trying to run to the door.</p><p>‘Merlin.’ He’d stopped, fingers wrapped around the handle, and Arthur had looked surprised.</p><p>‘You’ve done this before, right?’ Merlin slowly shook his head, wondered if it would be an issue that he’d never been with another person. Arthur’s eyes widened, before he muttered something under his breath and shooed him out of the room.</p><p>Now, lying under Gwaine with his legs wrapped around the Knight, a hand on his thigh, he understood why Arthur had asked. If the man had rushed this, he could see why it might hurt.</p><p>Instead, he felt incredibly full. To the brim, stretching around him, gasping when Gwaine moved his hips slightly.</p><p>‘Okay?’ Lips were against his, letting him know that he could take as long as possible, but Merlin was always impatient. He canted his hips up, gasped at the feeling of Gwaine inside him, the Knight choking a moan.</p><p>‘Move. Oh Gods, move.’ The hand on his thigh adjusted them, so that when Gwaine pulled back, he was held in place. It was agonisingly slow, Merlin let his eyes flutter shut and tipped his head back, it felt so good.</p><p>Then the hips snapped forwards, one swift movement and Merlin shouted, couldn’t help it, oh it felt incredible! Gwaine’s head lowered to his neck, thrusting inside in a pattern that made Merlin’s head spin, a slapping sound filling the room that was obscene. Between them, he was full and leaking, smearing across both his own stomach and Gwaine’s, and the pressure was doing wonders for him.</p><p>‘You feel so good, so tight.’ Gwaine growled, bit down on his neck and Merlin pushed down hard, forcing Gwaine deeper. It was too much, he was building far too fast, and he felt rather embarrassed by the sounds falling from his lips.</p><p>Gwaine was attentive in everything he did, a caring man, and this proved to be the same. He knew exactly what Merlin wanted, and it took mere minutes for Merlin’s stomach to tighten, his lips parting and gasping in air, before one well-placed thrust had him spilling between them. He might have been making too much sound, for Gwaine’s lips closed over his, working him through the entire thing.</p><p>Now that Merlin felt more confident, he wondered if Gwaine would allow him to try something. He’d heard things from other servants and maids, of what felt good and what to try, and so he gently pushed at Gwaine’s chest. The Knight was gone in an instant, a look of worry, until Merlin shyly flipped himself onto his stomach.</p><p>He rose his knees up under him, lowered his head to the rugs and heard Gwaine’s groan as an indication that he did indeed enjoy the offering. Hands closed over his hips, guided his length back into him, and Merlin pushed back into the heat.</p><p>Oh, it was deeper. It felt like he was being impaled, although he supposed he was, and his cock twitched at the feeling. Gwaine was beginning to speed up, evidently chasing his own high, while Merlin buried his head into the furs to try and avoid making too much sound. Especially with the blood rushing back to his cock, until it was leaking once more, and Merlin felt his Magic begin to react.</p><p>It started off as a small light, the sparks in the room glowing and the fire flicking higher. Then Merlin’s knees gave way, and he was down on the rug, begging Gwaine to go faster, spreading his thighs and being fucked down onto the ground. A hand was in his hair, tugging at the strands and oh, Merlin felt ready to burst.</p><p>His Magic did first, lighting up every nerve in his body, he could feel it wrap around his cock and it was too much. He figured it must have done the same to Gwaine, because the Knight cried out and bit onto the skin of his shoulder, and a hot head flooded into him. Merlin couldn’t make a single sound, too overwhelmed, spilled onto the furs beneath him and shuddered as Gwaine slumped on top of him.</p><p>‘Holy fuck.’ Gwaine’s voice made Merlin laugh, although it came out rather sleepily. The Knight pulled out of him, and Merlin winced slightly, before he was dragged onto Gwaine’s chest.</p><p>‘I’m guessing your Magic liked that.’ Oh it did, still humming beneath his skin, and Merlin realised he’d switched off every light, the fire included, when he’d finished. One wave of his hand was enough for the fire to restart, and he looked up to Gwaine.</p><p>Sweaty, but with a pleased smile, and Merlin snuggled closer.</p><p>‘I love you.’ He muttered, kissed his neck, and Gwaine chuckled.</p><p>‘I love you too.’</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine had to be at training, had been warned by Arthur that he better not be late. So, here he stood, in his armour, on time to practice. Okay, he’d had a little help getting up, Merlin waking him with his mouth wrapped around him and now was really not the time to be thinking about his Warlock.</p><p>‘I didn’t think you’d turn up.’ Arthur remarked, and Gwaine shrugged, looked to the other four Knights that all had inquisitive gazes.</p><p>He gave nothing away, fought and trained, tried to hide his smile when he managed to knock Percival to the ground. If he was fighting better than normal, nobody said anything, but Arthur offered to fight him, which meant the Princess had noticed.</p><p>By the end of training, he was sore and ready for a bath. Arthur was complaining that George would be the one cleaning his rooms, and apparently he didn’t like the brass jokes that the man kept using. All Gwaine could think of was Merlin, who was walking in this direction, like he’d known that Gwaine had finished training.</p><p>None of the Knights dare comment about the slight limp in his step, or the fact that his neckerchief barely covered the bites Gwaine had left.</p><p>‘You’re all sweaty.’ Merlin protested when Gwaine kissed his forehead, the Knight wrapping an arm around his Warlock.</p><p>‘Fancy a bath?’ He could think of nothing better, and Merlin sounded just as pleased with the idea.</p><p>‘Come on then. I made you lunch as well.’ Ah, Gwaine loved him, more than anything. He briefly had time to throw a smirk to his comrades, before he followed Merlin like a lost puppy back towards their home.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>